Demons and Angels
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: A/U! Soul Eater is one of the best demons out there, but when he is sent to stalk a man named Kid, Maka the angel jumps in to stop him... what'll happen when the two remember? May be OOC! SoulXMaka! M for gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine!**_

"So, who's the poor sucker who's life I get to ruin this time?" Soul questioned, an evil grin spreading across his face showing off his demon teeth as his body clenching with excitement while his fingers tapped against the arm rest of the chair he was sitting in.

"Soul Eater, you must follow around this male…" Giriko said as he handed him a photo.

The guy had jet black hair with three stripes on one side, and golden eyes. They seemed so innocent… it sickened Soul. He was going to enjoy making this kid's life a living hell.

Soul chuckled and looked around him, it was as if they were inside a poorly lit cave, the walls oozing with blood.

Setting the picture down on the ground the albino demon leaned back in his chair and looked at Giriko with a small smirk. "That's it? Easy." Soul mumbled, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"But you only want to seem like you are aiming to take him down. We have inside information that there would be a special angel following him around. We want you to take her down, but take your sweet time on this one, use your charm on this bitch if you have to. I want you to make her fall in love with you and when she least expects it, I want you to kill her." The higher demon named 'Giriko' beside Soul said, laughing maniacally clutching at his chest but then went serious with a deadly look in his eyes. "This bitch deserves to die, you hear me? Make her suffer for messing with our leader. This is the one that managed to pull Arachene onto the side of the light… the little bitch needs to pay." Giriko said through clenched teeth.

Soul was quiet for a few seconds… was he really going to play with an angel's emotions and then kill her? Damn…. That sounded like fun! Of course he'll do it!

Soul let out an evil chuckle as his demon wings spread behind him, the red and black bat like wings extended. "I need a disguise. I don't think the angel would fall for a demon." Soul said with a small chuckle as he motioned to the horns that were on his forehead and the wings behind his back.

Giriko chuckled and nodded getting up and motioning him to follow as he got up stretching, his own demon wings spreading behind him a pitch black color that screamed power.

"Medusa will be sure to help you on that problem that you have." Giriko said pointing to a corner to reveal said demon as she stirred something in a large pot.

Medusa looked up in time to see Giriko pointing at her. "What do you need?" she grumbled.

"A disguise." Soul said adjusting his suit and then combing his hand through his hair, this mission was going to be fun… if there was anything he loved most, it was the way he made people suffer… and the fact that he was going to make an angel suffer… that was just the icing on the cake, it made him shiver in excitement.

Soul thought it over as Medusa tried to disguise his wings, flinching from the pain every once in a while… Soul smirked. "This mission will be a whole lot of fun." Soul said as he darkly chuckled, his red eyes turning into a dark, blood red color. All the people that he had killed, tortured, were currently trying to haunt him, his soul was as red as his eyes were. It was red with guilt, but he didn't feel that, he just felt the satisfaction of knowing the extent of his torture.

He tortured his victims enough for them to follow his soul to the afterlife, trying to haunt him, but it didn't work, he was immune to them.

His hands were covered in blood and guilt from all the people that he had killed. His teeth were deadly sharp after filing them every day to make sure they don't fail him when he bites into a person's neck, making sure that they feel every single one of his deadly sharp teeth when he bites a piece of their neck off, making sure they die a slow and painful death.

Soul shook his head, shaking away his day dream. "Save that for later." He mumbled closing his eyes, an evil smirk on his face as his tongue ran across his sharp teeth, the taste of his own blood from his tongue exciting him even more for the upcoming mission.

_**A/N: Be sure to review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Maka adjusted her halo that was floating on top of her head and let her feet touch the softness that was the ground; it was as if they were clouds.

Maka smiled to herself but then frowned. "I wish I knew how my human life was… I mean, I'm not complaining, I'm glad that I've been chosen to be an angel… but I just want to remember." Maka grumbled to herself as she spread her beautiful white feathered wings.

With a sigh, she flew off to the main hall where they were giving off missions to be guardian angels.

She landed on the soft ground as she followed the others that were filling in. She quickly willed her wings to fold back into her back and sat down next to her friend Tsubaki. She nudged her. "How's it been?" she whispered.

Tsubaki's eyes widened and a smile lit her face as she threw her arms around Maka. "I haven't seen you in forever! I heard you managed to get Arachene on our side." She whispered as the leader of the angels, Stein, started to call out names and who they were assigned to.

"Yeah. It wasn't anything big." Maka mumbled a light blush spreading across her cheeks as she looked down at the ground when she heard Tsubaki's name.

"Tsubaki…. You will be paired off with the human Black*Star. You will be taking the form of a weapon, for on earth, he is a weapon meister. You will have to tolerate him for he is loud and obnoxious. He believes that he will surpass god..." Stein let a chuckle escape him. "If only he knew there was no such thing." He mumbled as he began to read off names again.

Black*Star… why did that name seem familiar to Maka?

"See ya Maka." She whispered, giving her friend a tight hug before spreading her wings and flying out of the main hall.

"Maka, you will be paired off with the human Kid. You will be taking the form of his best friend for he is lacking in that department due to his... mental issues." Stein said.

Maka nodded and thought of ways that she could become Kid's friend… first she would need to find out who this Kid was.

Maka looked down at her white robe as she flew off in the direction of earth. She noticed that this wasn't supposed to be what humans wore.

Maka felt herself losing control as she entered earth's orbit.

She let out a yelp of pain as she felt her wings snap back from the force of earth's pressure.

She found herself plummeting to earth at an alarming rate. Closing her eyes tightly, she waited for impact to hit her.

Kid sat up straight, his coffee spilling onto the ground of his kitchen when he heard a scream of agony coming from his backyard.

He ran outside, still in his PJ's and went to see this huge crater in his backyard, and in the middle of it there was a girl sitting there her face twisted in pain.

"What's going on?" he exclaimed.

Maka stood up, her legs a bit wobbly, but she managed to walk all the way up to Kid. She stopped when she was a few feet away from him and held out her hand. "My name's Maka." She said with confidence.

He looked at her hand, confused, what was he supposed to do? "What happened?" he asked her pointing to the crater.

Maka looked at the crater then back at him… the number one rule… don't tell them that you're their guardian angel…

With a sigh, she realized that she didn't really have much of a choice but to tell his. She took another step in his direction, not lowering her hand. "My name is Maka." She whispered again. "And I'm your guardian angel." She said.

Kid blinked. "You're kidding right?" he asked chuckling as he stepped aside to let her in.

Maka stumbled inside, her left wing is completely shattered, she won't be able to fly for a while. "No, I don't like to kid around. Hey do me a small favor will ya?" she asked him.

"And what may that favor be?" he asked her.

"Pop my wing back into place." Maka said wincing with every step she took because it caused her wing to dangle left to right.

"Wing… oh." Kid said wincing when he saw the pair of wings on her back, he shuddered, they would have been so beautifully symmetrical… if it wasn't for the fact that one was dangling. Kid shook his head. "That simply won't do." He muttered as he stepped behind her to grab the wing.

Maka winced and closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the pain.

"On the count of eight, I'll pop it back into place, that way, it'll be perfectly symmetrical." Kid said.

"One… two…" he began to say and Maka waited. "Eight!" Kid said abruptly and yanking the wing back into place.

"Ah!" Maka let out another yell of agony. The wings to an angel were the most sensitive part of their body and this was agonizing to Maka, she wasn't prepared for it.

Maka fell to the ground face first as she started to see stars. "Thank you." She managed to say through tears of pain.

"Let me wrap you up and then we could talk about this guardian angel nonsense." Kid muttered as he went to get the two first aid kits and sit next to where Maka laid on the living room floor.

Opening both of them, he took out two of the items that he needed and worked on the wounded wing first, when he was finished with that one, he decided that she had to be symmetrical, so even though it wasn't injured, he wrapped up Maka's other wing, until both wings looked exactly the same.

Maka was confused… was this his mental illness?

"Prove to me that you aren't just some freak mutant." Kid said as he packed the first aid boxes back up and set them back where he got them from.

"I thought the halo would have been enough proof." She mumbled, tired as Kid helped her up and onto one of the two couches before going and sitting on the other couch.


	3. Chapter 3

"Just to make sure I didn't land in the wrong yard, your name is Kid… correct?" Maka asked as she examined herself for any damage. With a sigh of relief, she only saw cuts and bruises, nothing major.

"How do you know that?" Kid asked leaning forward in his couch to look her in the eyes.

She smirked. "Is that a yes?"

"It's a maybe. How do you know about me, no one knows about me, and I mean no one. My father is too ashamed of my mental disabilities… so he locked me up in here and made sure that no one could recognize me… hence the three asymmetrical stripes on my head and the golden eyes." Kid grumbled, his anger rising at the thought of his father.

Maka frowned. "I don't know everything… just that your name is Kid." She mumbled.

He looked at her. "What kind of guardian angel are you?" Kid grumbled, trying to distract himself from the thought of his father.

"Let me introduce myself properly. Hi! My name's Maka, I was the first angels out there. I used to be human, but I have no memory of it… all I know is that I had found my soul mate." She muttered looking down. "Ahem, anyways, I am a level ten angel for I have taken on a whole bunch of special missions and always have succeeded… and I am now your guardian angel. That means you're stuck with me whether you want me or not." Maka said setting a serious tone.

Kid sighed and looked down at the ground. "I guess I could use company around here." He mumbled as he looked at her uneven ponytails and winced.

Standing up he went to sit next to her and grabbed her hair, starting to fix it.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Your pony tails were un-even, making you look asymmetrical." Kid grumbled tugging and pulling on her hair.

Maka smiled. "Is that your mental disability?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything has to be perfectly symmetrical." He mumbled.

She smiled at him warmly when he let his hands drop, shaking her head. "Go ahead, ask your questions and I'll do my best to give you that answer you want." She told him.

"How long are you going to be here?" he asked her.

"Until you no longer need me." Maka responded.

"But I don't need you." Kid said.

Maka looked up at him and let out a small chuckle. "If you don't need me then why was I assigned to you?" she asked.

"Uh… a glitch in the system? Look I don't need you Maka." Kid said when there was a knock on the door.

Kid was about to get up to answer it, a confused look in his eye, but Maka's hand shot up to pull him back down.

Maka had a gut feeling that this was not a good thing. "I'll answer the door." She said getting up and dusting her robe off, yanking off her floating halo and handing it to him. "Hold this." She mumbled as there was another knock on the door.

"Coming!" she called out as walked to the door and yanked it open a fluttering sensation spreading in her stomach.

She looked up to see what seemed like a human, but there was something off about him.

He had a cigar in his mouth, his hands in his leather jacket pockets. His jeans had holes in them.

His white hair covered his face as he looked down at the ground.

"Can I help you?" Maka asked, there was something about him that seemed familiar.

He looked up and they both froze when they looked into each other's eyes.

Maka looked into the deep red eyes… those were the eyes that haunted her nightmares… those were they eyes that made her want to remember her human life…

Soul looked into Maka's green eyes, his jaw slacking, the cigarette falling to the ground. It can't be... no… no, he had killed her, she was his first victim… he had seen the way those eyes had begged him to stop… these were the only eyes that had haunted him.

Wait a minute… that robe… she's an angel… Soul let out a small breath of relief and then chuckled. It's not every day that you get the chance to kill someone for the second time.

Maka was the first to react. "Can I help you?" She asked, louder this time.

"Yeah, you can." Soul said coolly as he stepped on his cigarette. "I need to talk to the man of the house." He said.

Maka glared at him there was something off about this guy… she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Maka! What's going on?" she heard Kid question and she mentally slapped her forehead.

Soul peered in and smirked at her pushing her out of the way as he stepped inside. "The name is Soul." He said as he sat down next to Kid.

"Okay…" Kid trailed off, he had never met this guy before.

Closing the door, Maka followed his every move with a glare in her eyes. This guy was bad news, she could feel it.

"What can I help you with?" Kid asked him.

Soul chuckled and shook his head, his tongue running along the back of his teeth. "I'm your guardian angel." Soul said coolly.

"What?" Maka exclaimed. There was no way Kid could be assigned two angels! That has never happened to anyone! "I haven't seen you around! What is the meaning of this?" she growled.

Soul looked up at her and smirked. "You must be my tutor then." Soul said smirking. "Stein sent me here, I'm kinda new at this, so he said that you were the best option and sent me here to observe and examine." Soul said smirking.

Maka blinked and sighed. That did sound like Stein, but she should keep an eye out for this guy. Great… just… great, now she had to take care of two guys.

"Just so you know Soul… you really need to work on your gentleman skills, you seem to be lacking on that." Maka growled, a glare settling between them.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: There is a little bit of gore in this chapter, so proceed with caution! X)**_

What Soul could remember of his human life, was most of it. He lived in the Victorian age, and had lived in a family that was rich beyond belief, they were a family of music.

He remembers having one older brother, his name was Wes Evans… he was one cruel boy, always making fun of Soul, making sure to out stage him. Wes loved to play his violin, and Soul loved to play his piano… but they were always butting heads.

Somehow, Wes had always managed to keep Soul in his shadow, and Soul was getting sick of it, he didn't care that his mother had always loved him most, he just wanted all the attention to himself… but he snapped when his brother had slapped him for disrespecting him.

Wes would have been Soul's first victim… if it wasn't for their father kicking Soul out of the house.

For years, Soul had lived on the streets, surviving on instinct, going from a wealthy, spoiled brat, to a starving homeless. It was unbearable, that's when his memory fails him.

He remembers sitting there, about ready to pass out from the cold when someone grabbed his wrist and tugged.

All he remembers were those green eyes and then everything had gone black. That's the last of his memory until years later, he remembers one night that will haunt him.

Flash Back-

"What the hell?" he exclaimed in her face, her green eyes widening in fear.

"Soul! Understand that he took me hostage!" the girl with green eyes said as she backed away from Soul.

"Liar!" Soul spit out at the green eyed girl. "My brother always took away what I wanted most… but this is where I draw the line!" Soul growled, his chest heaving as he took a step towards the girl.

"Soul, calm down, this isn't like you." The girl said tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Shut up! Are you happy with the problems that you've caused? Huh?" he yelled out making the girl flinch. "You slept with my fucking brother! How could you break my heart like that? After all the things that we've been through together… this is what you do?" Soul whispered, hurt flashing in his eyes. He looked down at the ground and froze… and then chuckled. "I should have known better." He whispered and went into a fit of laughter.

The girl looked at him with fear in her eyes. "What's so funny Soul?" she asked, terrified of what was going on.

"I should have known better." He repeated and then looked her in the eyes, his hand going to her throat. "Than to trust a whore like you." He growled, his laughter all but a memory as a snarl erupted from his throat.

The girl gasped for air. "I- am not… a whore!" she managed to say as his hand tightened around her throat.

"Then why would you sleep with my brother?" he growled. "Don't bother answering. I already know. It's because he has all the money, it's because he's more talented than me!" he growled. "When I'm done with you, I'm going after him. I've had enough of staying in his shadow." He growled, fire burning in his eyes.

The girl shook her head, barely being able to breath as tears slid past her cheeks. "I love you." She whispered.

"Fucking liar!" Soul yelled tears of his own escaping. He started to whimper as he tightened his hold on her neck tighter than it already was.

The girl started to claw at his hands, desperately trying to find air to breath… but came up short, she started to see stars. "If only you knew how much I loved you… but you threw it all away for a fucking one night stand!" he yelled at her as her eyes started to blink closed. "I fucking loved you!" he said dropping them to the ground. "Feel the pain that I felt when I saw you two together, feel it!" he yelled.

She was his first victim… the one he loved… the one that betrayed him… That night he had tortured her. "You were mine!" he kept yelling. "I loved you!" "How could you?" "You deserve this!" "He was my brother!"

Soul cried himself to sleep next to his dead wife… how could she do this to him? After all the years that they had been together.

Soul woke up the day after and cleaned up the mess that he had made and grabbing only the things he needed.

The girls green eyes were wide open, no emotion in them. Her head was facing him as he was about to walk out the door.

He looked back to see those green eyes, it was as if they were staring at him. Soul flinched and looked at the ground… he couldn't be thinking of regret… it was too late to turn back now… it's time to go after his brother.

Putting on his top hat, Soul slammed the door behind him shut and walked out towards the house of his brother.

The screams of his brother echoed throughout the town, no one dared to go see what was going on, they just shut their ears in hope that it will all be over soon… but to their disappointment… it lasted for days.

It was when the screams died down that they decided to take action and storm into Wes's home to see that everything was clean and tidy, Soul was sitting by the fireplace, sipping tea… but there was no sign of Wes.

Soul looked at the towns people with a smile. "Can I help you?" he asked them.

"We're looking for your brother, Wes." The leader said stepping forward.

Soul chuckled and reached under his chair to grab a dismembered arm and throw it into the fire place, watching it burn, content in his eyes.

The towns people watched in disgust in horror as the realized what had happened.

"Come and enjoy the fire, I have enough to last you about another two days." Soul mumbled as he stood up, smiled at them and with a tip of his hat left the house as calmly as he could, leaving behind a stunned village.

Days went on and he couldn't deal with the guilt and the pain pof living without his wife… his beloved wife…

All it took was a gun and a bullet and he easily took care of himself, the bullet going right between the eyes.

Days later, his body was found… and they spat at his body, without knowing that the demon that used to own that body was watching them closely, hatred in his eyes as he took out his revenge on them… one by one, the villagers began to disappear, not one of them was given mercy, and soon, that village became a ghost town.

-End Flash Back

"Soul! You have to pay attention." The girl with green eyes growled snapping her fingers in front of his eyes.

Soul glared at her but quickly regained his composure. "Sure Maka." He mumbled sitting up straighter… The girl that stood before him was his wife in his human life… the wife that betrayed him… and he wasn't going to let her off with dying once. Now that he was given the chance… he was going to kill her twice for doing what she did to him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay so Dummy Perception asked me some questions, and in case any of you have the same ones, here are the answers that I gave X):**_

_**#1: It wasn't clear because Soul doesn't remember the half of his life where Maka was with him, just that one part where he kills her. **_

_**#2:Demons have someone on the inside, like in the first chapter, Giriko found Information about Maka through that person (Which I still haven't decided on who, but it'll pop up in one of the chapters I'm sure of it).**_

_**#3: Stein trusts his angels enough for them to find out the information themselves so that he doesn't have to waste time on those things and use his time on other things like making sure to keep everyone on track. And yeah, Maka's supposed to be a high ranking angel, that's why she gets the tough cases, which this time it's Kid.**_

_**#4: Soul remembers his mortal life because it's his curse, it's what made him a demon in the first place and he uses those memories to make him the best demon out there. Maka doesn't remember it because it would hold her back, the fact that she was killed the way she was would make her want to get revenge, she doesn't remember it but Stein erased her memory when she got to heaven.**_

_**#5: I got to think about that one, I haven't actually thought that one through... hmm... let's leave it at a maybe. If they do have a communication system, then Maka would ask Stein about Soul, and Stein would get suspicious and then it's bye-bye Soul and an early ending for the story, if they don't than Soul will go ahead with his plan... I'm siding more on the side of not having a communication system.**_

"As I was saying before you dozed off to la la land." Maka growled at Soul who glared in response. She reached over and took the halo that Kid was still holding and let it float on top of her head, making sure it was aligned well so it wouldn't bother Kid. "I was assigned to Kid for the simple reason that something is going to happen, and well, I have to be there to guard him, now Soul, since I'm your 'tutor' you'll have to help me." She said, cursing Stein in her mind.

"And what is this bad thing that is going to happen?" Soul asked, bored already.

"I don't know Soul, I can't see into the future." Maka grumbled at him, already annoyed with his presence.

"Could you guys leave for today? I mean, my father is coming today, and well… I'm not supposed to have anyone be here… no one's supposed to know about me." Kid said standing up.

"Trying to get rid of us already? Really Kid?" Soul asked chuckling.

"Shut up Soul." Maka growled. "I'm sorry Kid, but I can't do that. I can't leave you alone." Maka said, frowning at him.

"I'm serious, my father will have a fit if he sees that people actually know me." Kid said as he walked to his room and closed the door to get ready for his father's weekly visit.

Soul looked at Maka and chuckled. "So, who are you exactly?" he asked.

Maka looked offended. "Look, just because I am one of the top angels, doesn't mean that I have to babysit you." Maka growled walked over to sit on the other couch, making sure to keep a good distance between them.

Soul let out a laugh and went to sit next to her. "Do I look like a baby to you?" he whispered into her ear.

Maka started to get a headache. "Get away from me Soul." She growled.

"Maka, why don't you take these down?" he asked as he tugged on one of her pony tails.

Maka slapped his hand away. "Don't do that, it'll bother Kid if they aren't lined up." she said fixing her hair again.

"Oh really?" Soul asked tipping her halo to one side, his hand burning at the contact of the venomous thing but he ignored the pain.

Maka elbowed his stomach, knocking his breath out and fixed her halo then turned and childishly stuck her tongue out at him.

Soul grabbed a hold of the tongue and then pulled.

"Let go omph me." Maka growled, a glare settling in her eyes.

Soul looked into her eyes and was out of breath again… those eyes…

Soul quickly let go of her and went to sit on the other couch, trying to regain his composure. He thought this would be a piece of cake… but it was obvious that it was going to be a challenge… wait… no, all these years of being cold blooded, he wasn't going to let this one angel get to him.

He should get this over with.

Soul stood up and went to stand in front of her.

"Soul?" she asked, looking up at him, curiosity in her green eyes.

He flinched and sighed, nope… this was going to be challenging.

"Soul, are you crying?" Maka asked as she stood up to wipe away his tears.

"I'm crying?" he repeated his hand slapping hers away to feel his cheek… it was wet… Soul Eater was crying.

"Soul? What's wrong?" Maka asked as she pulled him into a hug.

Soul's eyes widened… he had almost forgotten the feeling of being in someones arms… Soul felt his control fall as his arms tightened around Maka's waist, his face burying into her neck as tears began to flow.

"Soul, it'll be okay." She murmured, her hand going up to comb through his hair.

Soul let out a demonic yell of agony as the souls that were haunting him began to torture him when they saw that his guard was down.

Maka's eyes widened as her arms tightened around him. "Soul what's wrong?" She asked him as he withered in pain in her arms. "Soul?" She asked.

Her caring hurt him more, she was lowering his defenses and the souls took advantage of that. Soul let out another demonic yell and would have collapsed onto the ground if it weren't for Maka.

She held onto him and fell back onto the couch, making him fall on top of her.

He opened his agony filled eyes to look into her fear filled ones and that was the last straw.

The memory of his wife's fearful eyes hit him hard as he passed out from the pain.

Maka's eyes widened in fear. "Soul, come on, wake up!" she exclaimed, lightly slapping his cheek. "Kid! Get me some water!" she yelled out as she rolled him off of her and onto the couch next to her.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I found the perfect song for Soul in this story! It's called 'Evil Angel' by Breaking Benjamin! XD**_

Kid ran out of his room to see Maka slapping Soul harshly. "What's going on?" he exclaimed.

"Get me some water, he passed out! I don't know what happened!" she exclaimed as she grabbed Soul by the shoulders and shook him roughly and slapped him again, but he didn't budge.

Kid ran to the kitchen and filled a pitcher that had two handles with ice cold water and ran back handing Maka the pitcher. "Be sure to pour it while holding both handles." Kid said as Maka grabbed the pitcher.

Maka blinked, remembering Kid's mental problem and grabbed the pitcher with both hands. "Thanks." She muttered as she poured the water on Soul.

Soul shot up quickly as the cold water hit his skin.

He looked around frantically… where was he again? Oh yeah, on the mission. "Was the water necessary?" he growled at her. "And why is my jaw sore?" he growled at Maka.

Maka threw herself at him, hugging him to her. "Don't scare me like that!" she exclaimed.

Soul's eyebrows knit together and pushed her off before she caused him another episode. "Great, I'm wet now. Thanks." He growled wiping away some of the water that was on his face with his sleeve.

There was a knock on the door and Kid jumped. "Hide!" he whispered pointing to the many doors that were along a narrow hallway.

Maka latched onto Soul's arm and yanked him up. "Come on. Kid, if you need us just call. Good luck." Maka told him patting his back and then pulling Soul to the narrow hallway. "Which room?" she asked him.

"This one." He mumbled, running into the guest bedroom pulling Maka behind him and closing the door.

Maka pushed him away from the door and put her ear to it.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"Sh!" she exclaimed. "I'm trying to listen to what's going on." She growled waving her hand at him. "Great Soul, just perfect, you had to choose the one that was farthest away from the actual conversation."

Soul rolled his eyes and sat down on the bed. While he was passed out the souls that were haunting him tried to take over his body, he had to fight them off, if it wasn't for Maka pouring water on him, he would have been a goner.

"Damn it." He growled only to be met with a book to the head. "Ah! What the hell?" he exclaimed and was met by another whack. "Stop it!" he growled.

"Watch your language Soul. Angels should never speak that foul language." She snarled at him.

Soul rolled his eyes and went to lie back on the bed. "Sorry." He grumbled. "What do we do know?" he grumbled.

"Nothing." She mumbled walking over to the door and sitting with her back against it.

"Hey Maka?" Soul asked sitting up in the bed.

"What is it Soul?" she asked.

"Do you remember your human life?" he asked, his cold heart warming up at the thought that she might know the part of his life that he had forgotten.

She smirked. "I wish I did Soul… when I got to heaven… I just forgot about it." She whispered.

"Oh." Soul mumbled falling back on the bed.

"Do you?" she asked him.

"Do I what?" he responded.

"Do you remember your human life?" she asked.

Soul looked up at the ceiling, his hands going to rest behind his head. "Yeah." he mumbled.

"Do you mind sharing?" she asked.

Soul stayed quiet… images of Maka as he slowly killed her popping up in his head.

"Well?" she asked again.

"I'd rather not." He whispered.

"Oh… okay." She mumbled and got up walking over to the window and looking up at the sky.

Soul sat up and looked at her. Right then was his chance, her back was turned. All he needed to do was rip off her wings to get her distracted and then use her halo to strangle her.

Standing up he walked up behind her and gripped at her wing.

Maka let out a yelp of pain. "Don't do that Soul!" she growled biting down on her lip as tears slipped from her eyes. "I'm injured enough." Maka said pushing him away and turning her back to him again.

Soul took a good look at her and then at her wings and realized what she was talking about… both her wings were injured. "How'd that happen?" he asked her.

"Crash landing." She mumbled wiping away the tears that had escaped her with her sleeve.

"And you injured both your wings?" he asked.

"Nope just one." She whispered as she looked up at the sky that was getting dark, it looked like it was going to rain.

"Then why are both bandaged up?" he asked her confused .

She smirked. "Because it bothered Kid that only one was bandaged up." she mumbled.

"Doesn't that bother you?" he asked.

"What? The wings? It is kinda uncomfortable. I can't stretch out my good one so I feel kinda restricted. Other than that, they're fine." She mumbled with a small shrug.

"No, I mean Kid." Soul said sitting back down on the bed.

Maka's back tensed up. "What about him?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"Doesn't his mental disability get annoying?" he asked.

Maka sent him a glare. "Rule number two of being a guardian angel… never judge the person and help him with what is going wrong, be there for them." She explained. "He has no control over his mental disability, but I'll be there for him… just like you're supposed to be. Don't complain Soul, it's not nice." She murmured.

Soul looked at her. "But don't you ever want to give into temptation and just smack them upside the head?" he asked.

Maka smirked at him and shook her head. "Nope, the temptation was never there. I love helping people." She whispered. "Don't think you're off the hook just yet." Maka said sitting next to him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked her.

"What was up with that little episode you had?" she asked him.

"What are you talking about? I didn't have an episode." Soul muttered laying back on the bed.

"Yeah you did, first you were crying then when I hugged you, you started to yell out in pain which scared me pretty bad just so you know, and then to top it all off, you pass out!" Maka explained. "What was all that about?" she insisted.

Soul stayed quiet. "I'll tell you in time." He whispered.

Maka looked at him and then patted his shoulder. "Take all the time you need Soul." She whispered giving his shoulder a small squeeze making him flinch.


	7. Chapter 7

Maka and Soul sat in an awkward silence, looking everywhere but at each other as they waited for Kid to finish his meeting with his father.

Maka felt her eyes drift closed, but she tried to fight against the sleepiness that overcame her.

"Soul." She mumbled with a small yawn.

"Hmm…" he said looking over at her to see that she was trying to blink away her sleepiness.

"Wake me up if anything goes wrong with Kid." She mumbled and fell back on the bed with a small thud and a few seconds later a light snore came from her.

"Angels sleep?" he mumbled to himself as he scratched his head. "How come I can't do that?" he asked himself, feeling envious towards her. Soul's head tilted when he saw that she was vulnerable… but he couldn't do it… if he was going to kill her, it would have to be when she isn't defenseless.

Letting out his breath he let himself fall back into the bed next to Maka. "Why have I grown soft?" he whispered to himself, his hand going to where his heart was supposed to be, but there was no beat.

Soul growled at himself and let his arm fall to his side, no, he has not grown soft.

Maka let out a small groan and rolled onto her side, facing Soul, her arms going to circle around him, cuddling into him, a small smile on her face.

Soul froze… What. The. FUCK? Soul was in panic mode… he wanted to pull himself away from her so desperately… but found that he couldn't… he didn't want to.

Without his consent, his arm wound its way around Maka and pulled her against him even more, his body trembling… "Maka…" he whispered, letting his eyes close as he breathed in her scent.

Soul felt himself calm down, the tension falling away from his body as he started to relax and close his eyes, this was the closest he could get to sleeping… and for now, he was okay with that.

Maka sat up, great she was in one of those dreams again. She looked around the room to see that everything was dark, and on the bed she could see two forms lying on the bed. She could see one of them curling in towards itself while the other one slept peacefully.

The door slammed open and both of the bodies shot up. Maka looked more closely and saw that it was her on the bed.

"Soul!" the Maka in the bed cried out, tears in her eyes as she clutched the covers to her body.

"You're late Soul… as always." The other man beside Maka said with a deep chuckle.

"Wait… Soul?" the real Maka whispered to herself, looking more closely at the man that stood in the door way.

He looked so much like Soul… but it couldn't be him… right?

"Maka? Wes?" Soul whispered, shaking his head in denial as a look of betrayal and heart break spread across his face, his arms going up to block the scene in front of him.

"Soul, it's not what it looks like." Dream Maka said desperately, tears running down her face as she tried to climb off the bed, only to be pulled back down by the man next to her. He planted a kiss on her mouth and Maka tried her best to fight back, but failed miserably, the man on top of her was too strong.

The real Maka looked away and turned to see Soul, tears started to stream down his face as he started to back away, never taking his eyes away from the scene in front of him. His chest started to heave and he quickly closed the door and made a run for it.

The real Maka couldn't move… what was this supposed to mean?

"Maka!" she heard someone yell from outside the room, it was full of torture, pain, betrayal, sadness… and heart break.

Both Maka's flinched.

"Get out of my sight." The man that had trapped Maka said pushing her away from him and out of the bed and she landed on the ground with a loud thud, taking the sheets with her as she started to cry, sprawled out on the ground.

"Shut up, get dressed and leave, I have no use for you now." Wes growled at her as he laid back on the bed, stretched out and letting out a content sigh.

"Soul." Dream Maka kept whispering as she dressed with tears in her eyes… she had to talk with Soul… tell him everything that Wes did to her and maybe then will he agree to move out of this wretched town with her.

"Maka." The real Maka heard someone say, she twirled around, trying to find the source of the voicebut nothing.

"Soul!" the dream Maka yelled out as she ran out of the room, yanking the door open and slamming it behind her with a loud bang.

Maka sat up in the bed, panting, clutching at her chest.

"Finally! You're up!" Soul said looking into her eyes.

Maka looked away, a light blush on her cheeks. "What happened?" she asked him.

"I heard a gunshot go off in the living room." Soul told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Kid stumbled back, a look of shock running across his face as he looked down at his chest. There was a hole there that wasn't there a few seconds ago.

Clutching his chest in pain, he glanced up at his father that still had the gun in his hand. It was almost as if he was looking in a mirror, only his father was more symmetrical than him, his hair without the white lines and he was a bit shorter.

Kid blinked as he started to see stars. He stumbled back and he thought he heard a door slam in the distance. "Kid!" he heard someone yell out but his eyes started to roll back, he felt gravity take over as he fell to his knees in front of his father and then fall to his side.

Maka had yanked the door open and had run to the living room, Soul close behind her.

"Who are you?" Maka yelled at the man that had some sort of troubled face… he looked so much like Kid, but she knew it wasn't him. Maka looked to where the man was looking and gasped… she had failed as a guardian… She shook her head, no, she wasn't going to give up on him.

Soul saw this as a chance to take her down emotionally. Putting his hands on her shoulders he growled at her. "Look at what happened Maka… you let this happen." He growled into her ear.

"No." she said, she got this overwhelming feeling inside of her, a feeling that she had never felt before, it made her want to go wild, made her want to give up being an angel… made her want to give up being herself… what she didn't know was that that wasn't her feelings… it were Soul's, he was transmitting his feeling to her.

Soul smiled darkly behind her, but then frowned when she shrugged off his hand. "I'm trained for this kind of situation. Soul… make sure that vile man doesn't escape." She growled through clenched teeth as she rushed to Kids side and examined his wound.

"Who are you guys supposed to be? I specifically told Kid not to let anyone know of him." The man growled, stomping his foot down in anger.

"That's none of your business old man." Soul growled, his hands clamping down on his throat.

Maka was relieved to see that Kid was still breathing. "Pay close attention Soul. I'm sure Stein gave you one of these." Maka said turning to Soul, not forgetting that he was still a trainee. She grabbed her halo and twirled it around a few times, and onto the ground, fell a small pouch. "Just a twirl of your halo… once you get it, and the angel dust should fall out." Maka murmured as she put her halo back on and opened up the pouch to reveal the dust.

Dipping her hand in the dust she let it soak there for a while, watching Kids chest slowly rise up and down. "You let the magic of the dust soak into your hand like this, and then just set your hand over the wound like this." Maka mumbled as she pulled her hand out of the pouch and placed her hand calmly over the bloody hole in Kids chest… but nothing happened.

Maka's heart started to race. "No… it should work… this… this should work." Maka said frantically as she pressed down harder with her hand. "Kid, come on, you could make it through this, work with me, don't let Stein take you just yet." Maka growled as she poured dust into both of her hands and then pushing against his chest.

"Maka… it's too late for that." Soul said as he pressed a pressure point on the man's neck and the man fell to the ground, eyes rolling back.

Soul walked over to Maka, he needed her depressed, he needed her kicked out of the sky, he needed her broken. "Give up on him Maka." He whispered into her ear, he couldn't help the small slither noise that came from him.

Maka blinked up at him. "That's not what an angel does Soul, we're here for them no matter what, I'm not going to give up on him, he is still breathing, that's all that is needed for me to be encouraged." Maka said positively as she dug her fingers into the hole in Kids chest, hoping it'll rush the effects of the dust.

With a small smile, she felt the bullet that was lodged in his chest rise up into her hands and his wound start to close up as Kid let out a cry of agony, much to Soul's surprise.

No… he needed him dead in order for Maka to let her defenses down.

Soul's hand twitched in the direction of Maka's throat, but he took a good look of the smile on her face… could he really do this to her?

Soul took his time memorizing her face… her beautiful smile… he was going to miss that. "Maka." He whispered.

Maka looked up at him with a sparkle in her green eyes, making him flinch and look away as his hand grabbed onto her throat and pressed onto her pressure point, making her pass out, her bloody hands slipping out of Kids body and falling back on the ground, leaving poor Kid to suffer slowly, dying, screams of agony ripping through him.

Soul pitied the poor soul, making sure that Maka was passed out, Soul willed his nails to turn into long demon claws, looking down at the blood red nails, Soul smirked, he had missed using these things.

Bending down on his knees he pressed the tip of the nail to Kid's neck, pressing into the skin until he saw drops of blood escape from it. He licked his lips hungrily, his eyes growing large with hunger as his long tongue hung out of his tongue.

His nail dragged down the length of Kids neck and then pulled away, a few drops of blood dripping from his nails. Brining the nail up to his lips, Soul licked the blood off, shivers running through him as his whole body shut off any sense of decency and his wild side began to expose itself.

No longer controlling himself, Soul went crazy. Without even making sure that Kid was dead, Soul bit into his neck and sucked on his blood, his eyes closed tightly at the sensation of the hot blood pouring into his mouth and falling to the back of his throat. He greedily drank from his victim as it screeched in pain.

Soul was hungry for more than blood though… he was hungry for a beating heart, his favorite part of all humans… the very reason they live.

Soul ripped at Kid's shirt and raised his claws and let them fall, piercing the skin right above Kid's heart.

Enjoying his screams of pain, Soul ripped at the flesh until he reached what he was looking for, a sadistic smile on his face, blood dripping down his chin, and it covered his sharp, shark like teeth, making him look even more frightful than before.

His hand clutched around the beating heart and he pulled and a few seconds later, Kids body came to a complete stillness. Holding the heart to his mouth, Soul swallowed it in one whole, enjoying the way it beat down his throat and soon died off along the way to his stomach.

"You were starting to get annoying." Soul chuckled, looking down at what was left of Kid.

"Ah!" he heard the other man yell out.

Soul's head snapped in the direction of the other man, he stood up and grabbed him by the throat again. "So, you woke up. Would you mind telling me why you tried to kill Kid?" Soul asked with lazy eyes as he showed off his toothy smile to the old man.

The old man trembled in fear, he didn't know what was worse, the evil glint in the eyes of this demon, or the blood drenched teeth of the demon. "He was a disgrace to the family, it was starting to weigh on out reputation." The man said closing his eyes in fear.

Soul froze… "_He was a disgrace to the family…" _ those words bounced off the walls of his head as a flashback hit him.

_-Flashback-_

"_**We can't just throw him out." His mother said with tears in her eyes.**_

"_**Yes we can, not only has he caused us problems with Wesley, but he had also damaged the family reputation, I will not stand for that." His father growled.**_

_**Next thing Soul knew he was on the streets… and that's when Maka gave him a hand.**_

_-End Flashback-_

Soul shook his head, trying to clear it. He glared at the old man with pure hatred, his grip on his neck tightening. "No one should be a disgrace to a family… but I guess it's too late to teach you that lesson… because I found my second meal." Soul growled, biting into the man's neck.

Maka all the while was passed out cold on the ground, nightmare after nightmare hitting her while Soul went out to bury the bodies.

When Maka woke up, there was no evidence that there ever was a body there… and she couldn't remember the nightmares that she had.

_**A/N: Sorry if it was kind of… off, I was taking a short break from reading and well… it wasn't all that much of a break at the end XD. Anyways, what else? I don't know, review, fav. Follow, PM if you have any questions about the story X).**_


	9. Chapter 9

Soul sat down on his handy work a content smile on his face. He had just buried Kid and his father's body and he felt proud. It took him a while and he was surprised that Maka hadn't woken up yet.

Letting himself fall back so that he was looking up at the setting sun. He took in a deep breath and let it out. Why did he kill them again? Oh yeah, he needed to weaken Maka and that was the perfect opportunity.

Soul felt himself smile as his eyes slid closed, letting his arms rest behind his head so that that he could enjoy the last rays of the sun.

"You are a sick bastard, you know that right?" someone said next to him.

Soul's eyes snapped open and landed on the floating body that was parallel to the ground in the same position that Soul was. "Kid, what are you doing here?" Soul asked, propping up on his elbows and sending him a weird look.

Kid looked over at him and frowned. "I could still be alive right now if it wasn't for your damn selfishness. Do you know how much pain I was in? Give me one reason why I shouldn't make your life a living hell." Kid said coolly, looking up at the sky that had a nice orange glow to it.

"What are you talking about Kid?" Soul asked him.

"I'm here to haunt you Soul; it's as simple as that. I was not permitted to become an angel because I have unfinished business down here." Kid said with a simple shrug.

"Huh… well, good luck with that." Soul muttered as he stood up and walked back inside.

"Where are you going?" Kid called out after him, his soul floating towards Soul.

Soul turned back to look at him, his devil smile spreading across his cheeks. "I'm gonna try to go to sleep, why do you ask? Don't you have unfinished business on earth? Go finish it." Soul said with a small wave of his hand and went to lie down next to an unconscious Maka, letting his head rest on her shoulder, his arm going to wrap around her waist without his command.

"You know, my un-finished business is with you Soul." Kid said laying down on Maka's other side.

Soul growled at him before he could hold himself back, as if to say 'get away from her, she's mine'.

"You killed me, and now I'm going to make you suffer." Kid said without emotion as he gazed down at Maka's unmoving body.

"You might as well give up, a lot of souls have tried to break me down yet they have no success." Soul mumbled as his eyes slanted into a glare.

"I guess… but the only reason they haven't been able to break you down is because they don't know your weakness… but I do." Kid said with a small smiled as he let his hand skim Maka's cheek.

Soul's red, demonic eyes widened and snarled at him to get away but Kid wouldn't listen.

Slowly Kid began to lower his head until his lips skimmed Maka's cheeks.

Soul sat up and swung his arm at Kid but it went straight through him.

Kid couldn't help the laugh that stumbled out of his lips. "You can't touch me Soul." He said as his drifted dangerously close to Maka's lips.

"Don't you dare." Soul growled at him, his eyes twitch as he felt his hands turn into his demon claws.

Kid didn't respond just kept moving his lips until Soul had had it.

Soul swung his claw at him, this time stabbing him through the chest and pulling him away from Maka.

"Well what do you know, you can touch me." Kid said as he looked down at the arm that was sticking through his chest. Calmly, he separated himself from Soul and smirked. "I told you she makes you weak. The only reason you killed me was because you saw me as a threat. You got overly jealous… just like you did with Wes." Kid said a smug look on his face.

Soul froze and stared at him in the eyes. "How did you find out about that?"

"It's quite simple, I asked Stein, he is one smart man you know." Kid said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You talked to Stein?" Soul asked, letting his demonic claws turn back into hands.

"Yeah, he knows I'm dead and that Maka failed at her job… he's coming down here as we speak to get her actually."


End file.
